Looking toward next-generation mobile communication systems, various studies have been conducted on radio transmission systems suitable for high-speed packet transmission capable of achieving data rates in excess of 100 Mbps. Broadband is necessary for the frequency band used for such high-speed transmission, and the use of a bandwidth on the order of 100 MHz has been studied. However, when this kind of broadband transmission is performed using a single carrier in mobile communications, error rate characteristics deteriorate significantly due to multipath interference. Thus, frequency domain equalization has been studied as a technology for eliminating the effects of multipath interference in reproducing a waveform (see Non-patent Document 1, for example). Frequency domain equalization is an equalization technology that can be implemented with a simple configuration, in which equalization processing is performed for a signal transmitted by means of a single carrier by multiplying each frequency component of a received signal received by the inverse characteristic of a estimation value of propagation path frequency characteristic on the receiving side.
Non-patent Document 1: “Frequency domain equalization for single-carrier broadband wireless systems”, Falconer, D.; Ariyavisitakul, S. L.; Benyamin-Seeyar, A.; Eidson, B.; Communications Magazine, IEEE, Volume: 40, Issue: 4, April 2002 Pages: 58-66